


War Games

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Cullen have fun in the war room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

Evie giggled excitedly as she looked at herself in the mirror. A dress! She never got to wear dresses anymore. Josephine had insisted on a pant suit for when they had dignitaries at Skyhold –  _It shows you are a serious woman, a leader._  – and there were always dignitaries at Skyhold. But not today. Today Evie could wear her new dress. Beautiful plum coloured silk that kissed her skin so softly, flowing down to stop just below her knee and dipping down in the front to show off a breath of cleavage. It was spring and she loved wearing light dresses in the spring.

With one more spin, she headed down to the main hall. She had a meeting in the war room and then she had the day to herself for once. She pushed open the monks door and smiled brightly, seeing her advisors waiting for her. “Good morning, everyone.” She practically skipped to her spot at the table.

Cullen’s eyes widened and a blush filled his cheeks upon seeing Evie. He’d only ever seen her wearing so little in the bedroom. Not to say the dress was vulgar by any means, but her bare legs and chest were bringing images to mind; images that would make it very hard to concentrate at the war table.

“New dress?” Leliana asked, giving the flustered Commander a sidelong look.

“Yes. What do you think?” Evie spun in another circle for the three, the dress fluttering away from her, showing off more of her pale legs.

Josephine began to respond, but she was quickly cut off by the Commander. “We have work to do, don’t we?” Evie couldn’t help the disappointed frown that darkened her features at Cullen’s words.

* * *

The meeting went by at a crawl for Cullen. Every time Evie reached across the table to place a marker, he was given a perfect view of her ample cleavage; she knocked some papers onto the floor beside her and when she bent over he thought he was going to pass out from the speed at which his blood raced south.

“Where are the troops now, Commander?” Evie was leaning over the table again, her breasts on display for him. He was sure she was doing it on purpose. She must be. She was torturing him. “Cullen?”

Cullen’s focus snapped back to his surroundings. Two could play at this game. Rounding the table to her side, Cullen leaned into her as he pointed to a spot on the map near the Exalted Plains. “They’re right here, Inquisitor.” As her eyes turned to the map, Cullen slide his other hand up the back of her thigh slowly, pulling the silk along her skin until the tips of his gloved fingers grazed her center.

Evie did her very best to keep a straight face, but her body was burning and her mind was racing. What was he doing!? Leliana and Josephine were right there! But she couldn’t deny the little thrill that rushed through her when he touched her, and the fact that they weren’t alone made it just a little more exciting. Cullen flashed her a smug grin when he felt her press down into his hand. She looked up at him with a glazed expression, her pouty lips opened the barest amount, as she panted quietly.

“Well, I think that’s everything, Inquisitor. Unless you had something to bring to our attention.”  The lovers pulled apart quickly as Josephine spoke; Cullen bringing the hand that was just between Evie’s legs to the back of his neck while Evie hung her head, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks from her other advisors.

“No, that was all.” Nodding, Leliana and Josephine gathered their reports and headed to the door, with Evie close behind.

“A moment, Inquisitor.” Cullen called as she reached the door.

* * *

“Do they think they’re subtle?” Leliana asked as she pulled the door shut.

“I think it’s romantic. They can’t keep their eyes off one another.” Josephine sighed dreamily.

“As well as their hands, it seems.” Leliana laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

Cullen regarded Evie from where he leaned casually against the war table, arms crossed over his chest. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, pretty little dress fluttering with the movement of her heaving chest, and her blush had spread down from her cheeks to her neck and chest under his heated gaze.

She took one step forward but stopped when he shook his head, a smirk on his lips. With his eyes locked with hers, Cullen removed his gloves, coat, and plate; placing everything onto the floor beside the war table neatly, before moving to one of the benches against the adjacent wall. Once settled, Cullen beckoned Evie over; his smirk turning into an amused smile as he watched her nearly trip over herself rushing to get to him. So eager and all for him.

“I thought maybe you didn’t like my dress.” Evie confessed once she was standing in front of him. Cullen smoothed his hands down her waist and hips, admiring the way the thin silk hugged her every curve perfectly.

“I like it very much.” He breathed, his eyes following his hands’ route down her body.

Evie’s eyes fell shut, as he stroked up her inner thigh. She would never get used to this; his touch, his voice, the scorching need to have him inside her, over her, under her. It was always too much and not enough at the same time.

Reaching the top of her thigh, Cullen cupped her sex through her smalls; teasing her entrance with his finger tip while pressing just slightly into her clit with the heel of his palm. Evie’s hands moved up to grasp his neck while her hips began rocking against his hand; basking in the slow pleasure spreading from her core and out through her limbs.

Cullen watched Evie’s body move, her hips dragging slowly over his hand, her eyelids fluttering, just a hint of a smile on her lips. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked. She bit her lip, trying, and failing, to hide her growing smile. “Good.” With that, Cullen pulled his hand away,

Ignoring her whined ‘No’, Cullen took her hands from his neck and put them at her sides.

“Grab your skirt.” He ordered. Evie gathered the flimsy material in her hands without hesitation. “Now hands on your head. Don’t put them down until I say so.” He leaned back, palming himself through his trousers and watched as more and more of Evie’s body came into view, until her hands rested on her head and everything from her navel down was on display for him.

Her smalls came off quickly then and he coaxed her legs apart. “Remember, hands on your head.” Evie nodded keenly at his words, gnawing on her lip. Giving her hip bone one quick nip, he placed slow wet kisses along her stomach, as he delved his fingers into her curls. He teased along her sex, just barely touching her clit. Back and forth, he increased the pressure just a breath with every pass, listening as her sighs turned to whimpers.

Fingers moving faster and harder, he dropped to his knees before her while he kissed lower on her stomach. “Legs wider.” he breathed into her skin, making her shudder. With his fingers finally slipping into her entrance, Cullen pressed his face into her sex; dragging his tongue from his fingers up to her clit and gathering her nectar onto his tongue. He groaned at the taste of her, going back for more instantly. He would always need more. Over and over, he dragged his tongue along her; pressing into her clit harder with each pass while he fucked her languidly with his fingers.

Unbidden, Evie let go of her dress, allowing it flutter down over Cullen’s head while her hands dropped and tangled into his curls; trying to push him into her harder. Only to have Cullen pull away from her completely making her whine.

“Do I need to punish you?” He growled as he snatched the thin silk from over his dripping face.

“Yes.” She hissed excitedly. A wicked grin spread across his face. So that was the sort of mood she was in? Anything for her.

“Take off your clothes and bend over the table.” Cullen watched with a heated stare as Evie made her way to the war table, dropping her dress and breast band as she moved.

Once she was resting on her forearms with her luscious ass in the air waiting for him, Cullen stalked over to her while he divested himself of the remainder of his clothing.

Evie bit her lip as she stared down at the Korcari Wilds, waiting with bated breath for Cullen to start. It was the waiting that was the hardest. Sometimes he’d start off slow, caressing her bottom lovingly, whispering murmured praises; other times he’d start without a word, landing a blow that would shock and thrill her to the core.

“Ready?” He was right behind her now. She wanted to say 'Yes’ but words escaped her at the moment so she only nodded.

The first blow was a tease, not even worthy of being called a spank. The next made her gasp. Slap after slap landed on her ass, only interrupted by Cullen pausing to soothe her heated skin once in a while. Soon the walls echoed with the sound of Cullen’s heavy breathing, Evie’s moans and the staccato rhythm of his hand meeting her eager upward thrusts.

Another blow and Evie’s arms gave way as she mewled wantonly, pressing her breasts to the cool surface of the table below her while her hands thrust out, scattering the markers in their wake.

Cullen stopped his assault then, taking in the sight of his beautiful flower; back slick with sweat, ass as red as her hair, thighs glistening with her want for him. He wasn’t going to deny either of them any longer. Taking himself in hand, he pressed slowly into her quivering heat. Once fully seated he didn’t even wait for Evie to finish her sigh at being filled before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her. Making her all but scream, when his hips slapped against her sensitive ass cheeks at such a fast pace.

Mindful of their location, Cullen pressed his chest to her back, forehead to her temple, lips at her ear and cupped his hand over her mouth. “You can’t be so loud, love. Do you want everyone in the hall to hear you?” Her eyes rolled back at his growled words, wringing another shrill whine from her.

Cullen growled again, fisting his other hand into her red locks, and slammed her back onto his cock again and again; until her entire body tensed under him, and she screamed into his hand. Once she was quiet again, save for the little whimpers that left her when his hips met her ass, Cullen moved his hands to her hips and dragged her along the table and onto his length.

Evie twisted under him, overstimulated but desperate for more. Cullen slipped his hand back between her legs and pressed a finger to her clit. “Are you going to come for me again, love?” Her back arched at his breathless words and her only response was a shameless whine.

Cullen took his hand from her hip and once more clasped it over her mouth; she was going to scream again, he had no doubt. Rubbing firm circles over her clit, he pressed his face to the back of her neck and slammed into her several more times; until he spilled himself with a lewd groan and she cried out into his hand for a second time.

As their breathing slowed, Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately. It was these moments he cherished most, when they were alone and completely uninhibited. Neither afraid to say what they wanted, what they were feeling. It wasn’t just the sex, it was the connection; holding her and knowing that this side of her was for him, and only him.

“So you really like my dress?” Cullen couldn’t help his breathless laugh when his musing was interrupted by her innocent question.

“Yes, love. I adore your dress. I think you should wear it more often.” Cullen gushed between kisses to her sweat-slicked shoulders.

“Hmm… I don’t know about that. We’d never get any work done.” Evie responded through a yawn. “Nap time.” She declared, wiggling her bottom and signalling Cullen to move. With another laugh he pulled away from her, giving her bum one last playful swat; making her giggle.

Evie dressed quickly before turning to the war table and righting all the shattered markers, while Cullen pulled his armour back on. With everything in its place and both of them presentable, they made their way back down the hall; trying to ignore Josephine’s tittering as they passed.


End file.
